objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Brawl: Episode 10 - Triple to the Tenth (Fan Fiction)
"Triple to the Tenth" - this follows "Snowy Showdown" by Animation Fever Plot Before the Intro Sharpener has great news. Dodgeball asks him a question, but suddenly Penny teaches Sticker in school. Dodgeball said that Penny is doing in school, but Penny said he's teaching sticker, stops being Dodgeball an idiot. Penny spazzes, Cookie randomly appears that how's it going. Dodgeball said that no one likes school. Later, Cup says hi to Gameboy, but Gameboy kicked Cup, getting hit by a boulder on the mountain, chases, and dies. Back at the Revival Center, Cup is recovered. Before the Elimination Another episode of Sticker the Explorer, Sticker says he'll teach the viewer in class, but they're going to school. The cursor clicks one of the trees, and changes the channel. Sharpener tells what time is it? Remote tells it's elimination time, that one of Team Awesome's going home. Team Awesome's third elimination Remote thinks that Team Awesome feels not-so awesome so much, but Cookie appears in the elimination. Remote tells that he gets out of here, that he is on Team Blue. Then, Cookie gets fling back to the grass with the Sender Scoop Thrower from BFDI instead of the green shoe. Remote announces the likes, and Sharpener wins the prize. He gets an Immunity Pass, that Remote tells that he will use it next elimination. Remote announces that the prizes for today are pencils. Dodgeball has zero dislikes, so that Remote announces that he's safe. Again, Dodgeball said "Yeah, awesome!". Back onto the dislikes, Remote announces everyone else that is safe. Sharpener has two votes and Crystal and Dollar got 2 and 3 votes respectively. Remote tells that Penny and Sticker that "one of them will be eliminated". Later, Penny gets eliminated. Penny spazzes, gets kicked by a giant shoe. Meanwhile at the Closet of Shame, Penny hits all of the remaining eliminated contestants. Maraca says that he could spend a hotel if he's out of here again. Challenge Time! Sharpener thinks that he's happy on the final 10, Dodgeball tells he and Sharpener are awesome. Remote decided to give rewards, this happens to be sharpeners. Sharpener wanted a better reward. Today's challenge is a 3-part race. Everyone else decided to choose 3 challenges, but Remote chose a test challenge, a cooking contest and climbing up the mountain. Starting the contest, Cup had many tests to reach it. Sharpener writes his test, Cookie finishes his test, his next challenge is to make cookies. Sticker have an idea, he will run "Sticker's Dumb Cooking Show" again, he will make waffles for the contest. The timecard "30 minutes later", the narrator messes up once again, the biggest timecard that messed up in Object Brawl history. Flashlight tries to climb up easily, Cup could beat him, and Dollar tries to win it. Easter Egg hits by a boulder, getting revived once again. It's down to Cup and Sharpener, but Remote tells it will be find out after the break. Commercial Cereal, the recommended character recommended by rexelstudios appear that the viewer want to eat some cereal without milk. He reveals his new product, that he tells it contains 3 flavors of choice: milk, cookie and ice. His product will cost "one hundred trillion vigintillion dollars. The Winner Cup, his team Team Blue wins again. So that means Remote will tell Team Awesome is up for elimination again. Ending Sticker the Explorer broadcasts once again, Sticker tells that he's going to see Needle, calling her Needy on the mountain. Needle from Battle for Dream Island appears, slapping Sticker. The Narrator from off-screen says that she calms down that she's not on Object Brawl/Sticker the Explorer. The bomb appears, exploding the entire episode. Transcript SHARPENER: Dodgeball, Dodgeball! I have great news! DODGEBALL: Really Sharpener, what’s the news? SHARPENER: Well, the news is- PENNY: Sticker, what are you doing? Didn’t I tell you that’s not the right answer! DODGEBALL: Penny, what are you doing? PENNY: Teaching Sticker, just stop being an idiot! (Penny spazzes in the background, re-used from episode 6) COOKIE: Hey guys, how’s it going? DODGEBALL: Penny’s teaching Sticker cannot be dumb. COOKIE: Oh, that’s pretty pointless, I mean, who likes school? DODGEBALL: No one, right? SHARPENER: Yeah (laughs randomly) (later) CUP: Hey Gameboy! (Cup gets kicked by Gameboy off-screen, getting hit by a boulder and runs away, Then he gets revived) (The Object Brawl intro plays in widescreen) (Sticker the Explorer intro plays) STICKER: Hola, soy Sticker! And today, we’re gonna teach you in class! But first we’re going to school! Where is the school? (The cursor clicks the tree, which it directs to change the channel into Object Brawl) SHARPENER: What time is it? REMOTE: Elimination time! Let’s see that one of the members of Team Awesome is going home! It’s starting rig- (The elimination theme plays) REMOTE: Welcome back, Team Awesome! How does it feel to be not so awesome so much? COOKIE: Oh yeah, can’t you believe that I’m displaying the results? REMOTE: Cookie, what are you doing here? You’re on the other team, so get out of the elimination area! (Cookie gets flung by the Sender Scoop Thrower from BFDI) REMOTE: (sighs) This elimination, we’ve got 74 votes! With 32 likes and 42 dislikes! That’s a record! Anyway, let’s display the likes! (Sharpener got the record amount of likes, at 14) SHARPENER: Yahoo! What’s my prize? REMOTE: The prize is your Immunity Pass! You’ll use it if your team loses again! SHARPENER: Sweet! (catches his Immunity Pass) REMOTE: And now, it’s time for the dislikes! The prizes for today are pencils! SHARPENER: What? You’ve got to be kidding me! REMOTE: Anyway, Dodgeball. Since you got no dislikes on this elimination, you are safe! DODGEALL: Yeah, awesome! REMOTE: You already said that! Here is your pencil! (pencil hits Dodgeball) REMOTE: Sharpener is safe with one vote, Crystal and Dollar got 2 and 3 votes respectively, Penny and Sticker, one of you will be eliminated! PENNY: What? Why I’m in the bottom two? REMOTE: Calm down, Penny! Now let’s see what the people said about you guys. (“penny has become a real jerk!” A dislike from Pokemonfan12ful) PENNY: What? I’m not dumb, I deserve anything on every episode! (“Dislike: Sticker because HE IS 2 WEIRD AND RANDOM!!!!!” A dislike from Object Star Rhys) STICKER: Easter eggs! EASTER EGG (off-screen): Shut up! (“Dislike penny he’s mean to sticker in this episode” A dislike from Ivan Flores) PENNY: What did I tell you, Ivan? I DIDN’T DO IT! REMOTE: THAT’S IT! Now we’ll display the results already! (Displaying the dislikes of Penny and Sticker, Penny gets the most dislikes ever) REMOTE: And Sticker is safe with 12 votes! (Penny spazzes once again for 2 seconds, and Penny gets hit by a giant shoe) (Meanwhile at the Closet of Shame…) (Penny hits all of the eliminated contestants in the closet) HIGHLIGHTER: Hey! Watch out! LOLLIPOP: Like, we’re 8 of ‘em, like, right, like, now! MARACA: Look, a penny! Maybe we should spent on a hotel if we’re out of here again! (Back outside) SHARPENER: I can’t believe we’re on the final 10! DODGEBALL: I know, it’s so AWESOME! REMOTE: Speaking of final 10, I’ll give you rewards! FLASHLIGHT: What is it? REMOTE: Sharpeners. SHARPENER: Are you kidding me? I wanted a better reward! REMOTE: Shut up! Anyway, let’s get to the next challenge! A 3-part race! COOKIE: Is it going to be another cookie eating challenge? CRYSTAL: To buy the most jewelry? CUP: Climbing up the mountain? DODGEBALL: A test challenge with 10 questions? EASTER EGG: Maybe a cooking challenge? DOLLAR: Playing tag? FLASHLIGHT: Run away from the boulder? SHARPENER: A school-themed challenge? GAMEBOY: A challenge with robots? STICKER: BANANAS! REMOTE: Everyone, shut up! Anyway, I’ll choose 3 suggestions about you guys! A test, cooking and climbing up the mountain. (The GO! Text is used once again, like episode 4 and 6) CUP: Great, I have many tests to reach it. SHARPENER: (writes his test) La, la, la… COOKIE: Done! (Cookie passes) STICKER: YAY! (camera pans to the cooking contest) COOKIE: I’m gonna make cookies. STICKER: I have an idea! (meanwhile) STICKER: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Sticker’s Dumb Cooking Show, again! Today, we’ll make WAFFLES! (1 hour later) STICKER: Finished! (waffles look burnt) (back to the contest) STICKER: Done for the contest! (30 minutes later, this time the biggest timecard that messed up in Object Brawl history) FLASHLIGHT: I’m climbing up easily! CUP: No you won’t! DOLLAR: Neither of you two! I’m gonna win this! (Easter Egg tries to climb up the mountain, but she gets hit by a boulder) (pan to the Revival Center, Easter Egg gets recovered) (Cup and Sharpener climbs faster) REMOTE: (off-screen) Now it’s up to Cup and Sharpener. Who will win? Let’s find out after the break! (a commercial appears) CEREAL: Wanna eat some cereal without milk? Then buy our Cereal Yogurt! It contains 3 flavors! Milk, cookie and ice! Buy now! Only one hundred trillion vigintillion dollars! (commercial ends) REMOTE: Now we’re back to Object Brawl! Let’s find out, right here, right now! CUP: YAY! Victory, team! REMOTE: And Team Blue wins once again! And it means Team Awesome is up for elimination again. So viewers, vote one of the members of Team Awesome to be eliminated or to win a prize. Voting ends May 25th. (credits) (Sticker the Explorer plays again) STICKER: Hi! I’m Sticker! Today, we’re going to see Needy on the mountain! (Needle from BFDI appears, slapping Sticker) NEEDLE: DON’T CALL ME NEEDY! THE NARRATOR: Calm down! You’re not even on a show! NEEDLE: But… THE NARRATOR: Look out for that bomb! (bomb appears, explodes. Episode ends) Trivia *Needle appears at the end of this episode during the epilogue. *Dodgeball says "Yeah, awesome!" for the third time. *Penny's spazzing graphic was reused from Flappy Objects. *However, XTremeAnimations will not use this script. So that means the real episode is going to be different than this.